Lead Withdraw Play
by chapa3
Summary: A small town bank in Southern Tennessee gets a visit from a few thieves and a sixteen year old Revy. One-shot, might later turn into a large prequel story.


May 17, 1988, 6:32 P.M.

Fayetteville, Tennessee

"Cop shop literally four blocks away, just saying," a skinny white Western European looking man in his early 30s says in a nasally Eastern Tennessee accent. The man has short, dirty blonde hair combed forward, a long, narrow face with a pointy chin, and the makings of a faint moustache, a ski mask hanging on his forehead waiting to be pulled down. The man plays with the black leather gloves on his hands, in the driver's seat of a dark blue 1986 Jeep Wagoneer. The Wagoneer, with a wooden finish along the side, is crowded only by a parked station wagon several meters away. The Wagoneer, parked in a lot by College Street East, is surrounded by light brown U.S. colonial style buildings with white wooden window frames and tiled rooftops. Large, healthy, green trees pepper the large sections of sidewalk left alone to grow weeds. Across the street is 'Lincoln County Savings and Loans', the front entrance almost shield by white, marble pillars with Corinthian capitals. By the SUV is a large nursing home. A nearby traffic light flickers green as sedans filter through the intersection of College Street and Franklin Ave.

The man in the driver seat is dressed in a dark blue denim shirt and sky blue denim jeans, sporting brown boots. He turns to the white Western European looking man seated on the front side passenger seat and says "Run by the heat map for me again." The man on the passenger side seat is large, built like he once played offensive line in high school, sporting thick black hair and a thick black moustache. His cheeks are large and reddish, his head large and squarish, and his neck looks nonexistent. He is dressed in a red and white plaid t-shirt and dark blue jeans, sporting dark grey work boots. The man just slipped on a pair of brown leather gloves. On his lap is a plastic mask.

The man in the plaid shirt says in a Central Pennsylvania accent "State trooper running up a speed trap like six miles east on the 64. One state trooper doing the same down 231 by some airport, and another by the Miss border. Alan counted six squad cars other side of town, some bar, reckon 5 minutes of room if they hear anything. Two sirens by the station, probably some pencil neck pushing papers. So can we go now? I have to say, now or never Melvin, half the town at that cheeseburger fair."

"Joseph, what the fuck is a cheeseburger fair?" a female New York City accented voice sounds from the back. Joseph, the large man in plaid, turns around and says "Good morning Revy. Want some biscuits with your eggs and bacon?" Revy, looking now like a teenager, stirs from her sleep. She is dressed in an orange and white checkered t-shirt, slim blue jeans, and black work boots, her hair cut above shoulder length. She says "Bite me, Schultz." Joseph Schultz laughs and turns to Melvin, saying "She's scrappy for a sixteen year old, Mel, where the fuck Honeysett found her, I haven't the faintest idea."

Revy snarls and waves the barrel of a Remington 870 at Schultz, saying "I got a shotgun here." Melvin says "Now don't be ugly with me, put it down before some local yahoo thinks we are extra-terrestrials." Revy puts the shotgun down and leans against Melvin's seat, saying "Alright, shit, do I at least get to take one with me?" Melvin starts chuckling and says "Damn thing is half your size, you's crack your shoulder just carrying it." Revy whistles, slightly irritably, and says "You wouldn't be the first shithead I'd have clipped, Tolliver. Just saying." Melvin Tolliver turns to Schultz and asks "You going on taking a sixteen year for a heist? Almighty above, I driven over 'coons smarter then you."

Schultz shakes his head and annoyingly says "Csonka said she good enough, quick learner, but too short behind the wheel. I ain't doing it solo. So we going, now." Melvin grimaces and asks "You tested the plan before?" Schultz closes his eyes and annoyingly says "I told you already about Bloomsburg, PA. Carpet warehouse, remember? Plan works. Don't need some fancy play action, just an old school draw play. Alright, Revy, you carry the gym bag and the Colt 1911, put the shotgun in the bag. I'll be right behind you."

Wearing $2 plastic sunglasses and a surgical mask on her face, Revy runs to the glass walls of the Lincoln County Savings and Loans and bangs on it. She yells through the mask "HELP ME MISTER! MY BOYFRIEND HAS KNIFE! I THINK HE WANTS TO KILL ME! HELP!" An elderly white Western European looking man dressed in a grey security guard outfit with a blue tie, with greying white hair and a heavily wrinkled face, spots the small young girl banging on the glass doors and runs to her, opening the door. He says in a thick Mississippi accent "Come in young'un! I'll call the authorities." He notices that she is carrying an open duffle bag on her back, and then raises an eyebrow as he realizes that she is wearing a surgical mask. As he slowly notices the pistol in her hand, a large man in a plaid shirt, jeans, and a Halloween mask of Jimmy Carter kicks the old man backwards and jumps in, Remington 870 in hand.

"Everyone fucking down! Touch that dial and I'll know it! I got people watching police, any siren gets within a block and I'm taking potshots!" Schultz yells, inside the lobby of the bank, grey walls with plastic chairs on his left and right and two teller windows in front, with a hallway to left of the teller windows. A short elderly Latina woman with greying thick black hair and a purple and white rose blouse raises her hands up, terrified. Revy shuts the glass door behind her and pulls out a 'We are closed' sign from the duffel bag, hanging it on the glass door.

"What in damnation is going on?" says, in a Western Tennessee accent, a chubby white Western European looking man in his late 40s, sporting black hair and a trimmed moustache/goatee combination, dressed in a sky blue dress shirt and black slacks held up by suspenders. His white and green stripped tie has a few coffee stains. The man in suspenders yells "Oh Jesus!" as Schultz aims his shotgun at him and yells "You! Get the Mex out in the hallway! We have fellers watching the cops, don't even think about it!"

Schultz takes a lightning quick glance at Revy and yells "Get the cable wires on the geezer. Move fast!" Revy pulls the security guard's Smith and Wesson 38 special revolver with her leather glove covered left hand and slides it out of everyone's reach, and then aims her Colt 1911 at his head with her right hand. As she tries to turn him over onto his stomach, the security guard curses "Damn you to hell for taking advantage of a stranger's kindness. There be a special place burning for the likes of you down there." Revy pistol whips the old man across the forehead, cracking flesh open and drawing blood as the security guard slips into convulsions. He spasms uncontrollably as the Mexican woman cries out in fear and the man in suspenders yells "Oh please, don't shoot! Don't shoot! Oh Jesus, oh Jesus, oh, oh Steve needs help. Oh God."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH HIM?!" Revy yells, aiming her barrel at the convulsing man's head. The man in suspenders yells "Please don't! Wait! Wait. My name is Gary. I'm the bank manager. Steve has epilepsy, he needs his medicine. I'll get Lydia here, you let me give him his medicine." Schultz grinds his teeth and yells "Get grandpa's arms tied, wrestle him if you have to! You, Gary! Get the Mex out now! Move it!"

Gary hurriedly, shaking, pulls a brass key out of his back pocket and unlocks the door. Revy, meanwhile, manages to roll Steve on his stomach and pulls his convulsing arms back. She twists his right arm until it cracks and pins it down with her right knee. Revy then barely manages to pull his left arm back and tie his wrists together with cable. Steve continues to shake as Revy drags him by his legs toward the door leading to the teller booths.

Schultz kicks Gary into the booth as Lydia flails her arms and yells hysterically. "Calm down!" Schultz yells, aiming his shotgun at Gary. Lydia leans against a filing cabinet and slides down, her hands raised. Hyperventilating, she mutters "Okay, okay." Revy carries Steve into the teller booth, out of view from possible pedestrians, and drops his legs, the old man still shaking.

"Please, his medicine," Gary pleads, his hands cupped in prayer. Schultz ignores his pleas and motions him to the ground, yelling "Face down, hands behind! Do it!" Revy tosses Schultz a loop of cable wire and then reaches for another set from the duffel bag. She grips it in her left hand, pistol in her right, and stares viciously at the elderly woman, yelling "Do I have to spell it out, you fuck?!" Lydia complies, hyperventilating, and slowly crawls onto her stomach, her hands behind her back. Revy methodically binds the bank teller and says "Make a noise, I'll stomp your brains out." Lydia cries to herself as Steve's convulsions stop, the latter slipping into unconsciousness.

Schultz grabs both of Gary's legs with his left hand and wraps his arms around them tightly. He drags him toward the back like a sack of potatoes. Gary yells "The vault is in another building and it needs two keys! The mayor has the other one!"

Schultz keeps dragging Gary and says "Give me the keys to the safety deposit vault." Gary glares at Schultz and yells "What? Doggone it all, you need the customer copy to open them!" Joseph Schultz drops Gary's legs and quickly swings his shotgun around. He presses the barrel into Gary's mouth, the latter muttering "Bless your heart, what do you want from me?" After a pause, he yells "Aw-right! First shelf with the fan, bottom drawer!" Schultz approaches a metallic desk opposite a safety deposit vault, pauses, and then turns around. He puts the shotgun to Gary's face as Gary yells "I TOLD YOU WHERE TO GANDER!"

Schultz coldly says "I have a radio piece in my ear. If I hear that a single state trooper so much as drives to the diner three blocks down…" "Damnit all! Middle drawer! Sorry Jessie!" Gary admits, as Schultz reaches into the middle drawer and finds number coded folders. He turns to Revy and yells "The bag!" Revy runs to Schultz and places the duffle bag by the vault door, kneeling down. Schultz reaches for a key hanging by thin rope around Gary's neck and yanks it off, as Revy nods at her accomplice. Joseph inserts the key and unlocks the vault door, pushing it open with his right shoulder. He enters the vault as Revy inserts plugs into Gary's ears, saying "I'm itching to kill someone, so don't push your fucking luck."

"Get in!" Schultz yells from inside the vault. Revy pats Gary on the head with her pistol's barrel and smiles, saying "Adios." She runs into the vault, finding the duffel bag on the floor, with Schultz holding three brass keys in his right hand, the shotgun inside the duffel bag. A stainless steel table lies in the middle. Revy huddles close to the Jimmy Carter impersonator and listens, as he whispers "The opened drawer with the beige folders, get me numbers 1 dash 191, 1 dash 278, and 3 dash 075. Go, now."

Revy quickly runs out and starts muttering the numbers under her breath for memory. She fingers through the folders, pulling out 1-278 immediately, followed by 1-191, placing both folders on the desk. She then reaches for the folders in the far back, pulls out several of them, and then finding 3-075, tossing the others on to the floor. Revy returns to the vault with the three folders and places them on the table. Revy opens 1-191, a file on a 'Liam Barksdale, Assigned Agent Bradley Dufresne Esq.', pulls a brass key out, and then turns to Joseph, who is aggressively pointing at a safety deposit box with the respective number. She runs to the deposit box, the box barely below her knees, and unlocks its cover. Revy pulls the steel lid back and pulls a long steel rectangular box out, the box sealed and stretching for two meters. Revy lifts the deposit box up with ease that surprises Schultz, and then props it on the table. Schultz points at 1-278 nearby, and then whispers "And one in the back, probably at neck height."

Revy returns to the folders, fishes the key out of folder 1-278, titled 'Keith LeBeau, Assigned Agent Bradley Dufresne Esq.', and watches Schultz open the deposit box filled with several stacks of $100 American dollars. She runs to deposit box 1-278, the deposit box hanging just over her head, forcing her to stand on her toes. She unlocks it, steals glances at Schultz dumping money into the duffel bag, and then pulls the safety deposit box out. She starts to pant in exhaustion as she returns to the table with the long deposit box, heavier than the first.

Revy's attention turns to the final folder. She opens it, finds a brass key and a file titled 'Thomas and Eleanor Royster, Assigned Agent Bradley Dufresne Esq.', and runs to the back of the vault, muttering "75…75". She reaches the back and scans the wall, muttering "Okay, small to big goes up to down…55, 67, okay." She goes to work opening the bank cover, pulls the cover back, and drags the long deposit box out. By the time Revy returns with the deposit box, her breathing has become rapid from her exhaustion. Schultz goes to work with the customer key for 3-075 as Revy exits the vault with her Colt 1911, ready to do some crowd control. She spots a tall white man, with long dirty blonde hair, a red and white plaid shirt, blue jeans, and an Atlanta Braves baseball cap tilted straight, smoking a cigarette in front of the bank. He has his back to Revy and the teller booth.

Revy casually turns her attention to Lydia, kicking her left rib harshly as the latter whimpers. She leans forward and presses her gun barrel to the elderly Latina, smiling viciously under her mask "C'mon, do it. Try me. Scratch my itch for me you fuck. Do it." As the elderly woman continues to whimper, refusing to open her eyes, Gary yells audibly "I hope y'all get shot by police!" Schultz aims his shotgun at Gary's face one more time and shakes his head under the mask. Satisfied that the crowd has been pacified, Schultz returns to the vault, tosses the three brass keys Schultz brought with him into the duffel bag full of $100 bills, carefully places his shotgun in it, and then zips the bag up. He hurriedly walks out of the vault and taps Revy on her head, Schultz being nearly two heads taller than her.

Taking her cue, Revy disengages from terrorizing the civilians and walks with Schultz out of the back of the bank, into the lobby, and then toward the glass door, the man in the Braves cap still standing there. Schultz opens the glass door and exits, followed by Revy. The man in the Braves cap starts hurriedly walking with the two, raising an eyebrow at Revy as he walks. The three walk across the road and to the parking lot next to the nursing home, the streets mostly empty aside from a few pedestrians a few blocks away. Schultz jumps into his old seat next to Melvin as Revy jumps into the rear seat behind Melvin, the man in the Braves cap seated to the right of her. Schultz pushes the duffel bag into the rear, the man in the cap grabbing it, as Melvin switches into reverse and backs away, and then switches to drive.

"Move it Mel, Chattanooga ain't coming to us!" the man in the baseball cap yells in a rural Tennessee accent. The Jeep Wagoneer turns right and hurriedly speeds past a yellow light. The four then pass a post office on their right and a gas station on their left. "Keep going, past the courthouse with that chicken tower or whatever the fuck that is over yonder," the man in the baseball cap blurts out. "Hey y'all," a Mississippi accented voice blurts out from the back, as Revy flinches and aims her pistol at a chubby, white, heavily bearded man in his late 50s, his hair turning from an amber brown to grey. The man is dressed in a white shirt and brown pants held up by suspenders, and he ducks as Revy arcs her pistol at his head.

"Calm yer tits alright!" the man in the cap yells, putting his hand on the slide of Revy's pistol, slowly pushing the gun down. Revy yells "Fuck, you scared the shit out of me!" Schultz tosses his Jimmy Carter mask at the rear, the mask hitting Revy in the face, adding to her annoyance. She turns to the man in the cap and asks "Arnie, who is this guy?" The man in suspenders laughs and says "Bradley Dufrense, esquire!" Arnie laughs and says "Look at you, all gussied up like you ready to preach. You can stop the pretending, Alan. Wait, what you do with the lawyer?" Alan scratches his thick beard and says "Nothing y'all got to worry about. His telephone lines been cut and he is hanging about. Between calling the lawmen on us, he got a better shot at short-dicking every cannibal in Memphis." Melvin and Joseph start cracking up, as Melvin says "I'm going to steal that line, Al, just saying." Revy shakes her head and removes her surgical mask and her sunglasses, saying "Fuck, I'm still confused."

The Jeep turns left at Main Avenue and heads down highway 431. Arnie says "Alright, good Mel. Now, before the river, pick left and then follow 64 on the right side." He rolls the side window down and knocks ash off his cigarette. Rolling the window back up, Arnie turns to Revy and says "So, you must be Honeysett's baglady. How's the apprenticeship going?" Revy snaps at Arnie and says "Listen Sadowski, I can hold my fucking own. I'm no one's fucking bag lady." Arnie Sadowski laughs and asks "What is with this batshit crazy China lady?" Schultz blurts out, laughing "You should have seen her in the bank, hauling the boxes like on bennies. Not so good on crowd control. Listen here Revy, my advice. When you get your cut in 'Nooga, spend it on some psychotherapy. It will do you some good." As Arnie and Mel laugh, Revy flips Schultz the bird and leans into her seat.

"How was the haul?" Alan asks, resting against the other side of Revy's seat, sprawled in the trunk. Joseph Schultz nods to himself and says "Really good. God bless power of attorney and small town banking security. One old geezer and a few alarm buttons I'd reckon, not even CCTV. Cash vault in separate building but we did alright I say. Maybe six figures." Alan's tone turns sour as he says "Not maybe, exactly six figures. Exactly one hundred eighty four thousand and five hundred dollars. As stated on account records that were in possession of our tied up friend, Mr. Bradley Dufrense…esquire." Joseph Schultz leans back on his seat and looks to the back, saying "Babineaux, I can pee on you from here." Alan Babineaux says "Just speaking clearly, for everyone to hear." Melvin interjects "There be no peeing in the domicile, y'all. I'm sure the good book has something to say about that." Arnie chuckles and says "The good book…lord have mercy."

Merging into highway 64, heading east, the Jeep Wagoneer navigates around a 16 wheeler semi-truck. Revy stares at the Jimmy Carter mask on her lap and asks "You all are driving me back to Nashville, right?" Melvin frowns and moves back, confused, saying "Nashville? The fuck? We are heading to Macon after 'Nooga. Nashville's the other direction." Revy waves her arms around, looking for a response. Joseph says "Relax, Revy. Csonka is there at 'Nooga. He can probably carry you to Nashville along the way." Alan blurts out "Well look at Miss Yankee New York here, bank withdrawals, executive limos, it puts a tear in my eye to see such young'uns keeping good capitalism alive. Figure you expecting some golden parachute." "Bite me," Revy replies, yawning. She scratches her forehead and switches the safety on her pistol on.

"I still can't fathom we got a sixteen year old girl working for us. Honeysett works in mysterious ways, I tell y'all," Arnie blurts. Revy grinds her teeth, trying to ignore him. Sadowski continues "I mean, taking someone green on a bank job…damn." Revy snarls "Not my first fucking hold up." Arnie snorts and asks "Which banks?" Revy shakes her head and says "Liquor stores, bodegas. Quantity over quality. Banks were too hard a target for a fourteen year old with a six shot revolver." Arnie shrugs his shoulders and nods as if to show he listened.

"Want some music? Going to be might a long drive," Melvin blurts out as the Jeep drives along a four lane highway, two lanes on each side, green plains and scattered trees and farm houses on the left, trees on an elevated cliff on the right, the townscape long behind them. "Sure," Joseph replies as Alan, Revy, and Arnie remain silent. Melvin turns the radio on, the radio playing 'Easy Lover' by Phil Collins and Philip Bailey. As Revy rests in her seat, she asks Arnie "You with Csonka's Nashville crew? Never saw any of you 'cept Joseph." Arnie shakes his head and says "Just Schultz here. The rest of us are with Lanahan's people in Macon, Georgia."

Revy watches a state trooper pull over an SUV on the opposite lane and says "Alright, gotcha." She closes her eyes and quickly falls asleep, exhausted. Arnie puts a finger to his lips as Joseph prepares to say something. Smirking, he gently tilts Revy's head forward, and slips the Jimmy Carter mask on her head.


End file.
